In the field of packaging it is often required to provide consumers with a package comprising multiple primary product containers, such multi-packs are desirable for shipping and distribution and for display of promotional information. For cost and environmental considerations, such cartons or carriers need to be formed from as little material as possible and cause as little wastage in the materials from which they are formed as possible. Another consideration is the strength of the packaging and its suitability for holding and transporting large weights of articles. Yet a further consideration is how to make it easier for a consumer to grasp, lift and carry such multipacks. It is desirable to provide integral handles for this purpose. It is further desirable that such handles are strong, durable and comfortable to use, whilst still giving consideration to cost and environmental factors which require the handles to be formed from as little material as possible.
Strap handles (also referred to in this application as race-track handles) are known. Typically strap carrying handles are fixed to the ends of a carton and can be deployed into a raised condition so that a user can easily fit their hand about the strap for carrying the carton. One such strap carrying handle is known from EP 0,770,022 to the present applicant. In EP 0,770,022 a carton is disclosed having a strap handle that is automatically set-up into a raised, deployed position as the carton is being closed. The strap carrying handle comprises two plies of material that are affixed together in flat-face contacting relationship. As such the strap carrying handle of EP 0,770,022 is only as thick as the two plies of paperboard material.
Whereas the strap is suitable for many purposes, when the carton being carried is enclosing a significant weight (as is often the case with larger multipacks), the edges of the handle may dig or cut into the palm of a user's hand. Furthermore, a user must close their hand quite tightly about the thin strap handle. This can be uncomfortable for a user and in extreme cases may cause cramp in a user's hand.
The present invention seeks to provide an improvement in the field of strap carrying handles by providing a strap carrying handle with a 3-dimensional holding structure that is optionally automatically set-up as a user deploys the handle. The 3-dimensional holding structure provides a strong and deep structure that a user can comfortably grasp and hold for carrying a carton.